


Rasen~Darkness

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: I am once again asking you to ignore canon, one-sided Ren/Kento, possibly one-sided Kento/Touma, sentient sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: In what had felt like seconds, everything had spiraled out of control.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Rasen~Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I must thank Aquabluejay for tossing out an idea that took shape in my brain and became this, and absolutely would not leave me alone until it was free.
> 
> (also, please don't think that my title means that rasen=darkness, I'm giving it a differentiating title in case I do the other idea I'm planning so I can use Rasen for both of them. Just wanting to avoid any "UM ACTUALLY" comments!)

They hadn’t counted on the Megido being quite as strong as it was. Which was foolish; the creatures had steadily been increasing in strength, just as the swordsmen were. It made sense that a time would come when they would go up against one that they simply could not beat.

They were scattered across the ground like abandoned toys, their transformations having dropped away, unable to keep up against the Megido’s continued attacks. Despite that, they struggled to drag themselves to their feet, so they could…what? Continue this hopeless battle? They didn’t have much choice, Touma thought, gasping from the throbbing pain in the area where the Megido’s fist had crashed into him, surely bruising a few ribs. They had to stop the Megido, or the human inside it would be a lost cause, and that was unacceptable.

Ren made it up onto shaky legs first, not wanting to be shown up by anyone, desperate to prove his strength. He dashed in without a thought to himself, but before he could draw his swords back, the Megido caught him by the throat, lifting him off the ground as though he weighed little more than a rag doll. Ren’s blades clattered to the ground, his hands going up to try and pry the creature’s fingers from his neck, but they only tightened further.

Spots danced before his eyes as he gasped for breath. Was he going to die like this..?

An attack slammed into the Megido, missing Ren by scant inches, the force of the blow throwing the creature back and sending Ren tumbling to the ground, sucking in greedy lungfuls of air so he could shout at whatever idiot had nearly fried him. There was a rip in his sleeve, and it felt like the skin beneath was burned. If that scrub had nearly cooked him with Rekka's flame...

Any words he’d been considering died in his throat, and he suddenly had a difficult time breathing for entirely different reasons.

For just a short distance away stood Fukamiya Kento, so unexpectedly there and _alive_ , after that terrible scene where the darkness had engulfed him, when Ren had been unable to do anything but sob pitifully.

And he felt tears dribbling down his cheeks now, but for an entirely different reason.

“Kento-kun..?” he finally managed, unable to tear his eyes away as Kento took a step forward. Then another. That small smile that crossed his lips was so familiar that Ren nearly started sobbing like he had that day, but he sucked in a shaky breath, refusing to lose his composure again. 

Then Kento’s outstretched hand was in his field of vision, and Ren’s trembling fingers wrapped around it, letting Kento tug him to his feet.

“You need to be more careful,” Kento said, his voice soft, and Ren felt more tears running down his cheeks. Kento was always so concerned about him, telling him to be careful, to not go charging into battles, the same way Ren had just a few moments ago.

“It wouldn’t do for you to wind up wounded any further.”

And then, absurdly enough, Kento’s hand moved up to Ren’s cheek, his fingertips brushing so tenderly against his skin, that Ren couldn’t help the choked sob that left his lips.

And then, Kento’s other hand pushed heavily against Ren’s chest, forcing the Book inside him, and everything was drowned out in a roar of pain as Ren doubled over, barely hearing anyone else’s shouts of surprise, seeing one of his arms starting to shift into that of a Megido.

His wide eyes turned up to Kento, who stood there, still smiling at him—no, it was a smirk now…and how had he not noticed that Kento was dressed differently now, swathed in deep black robes, a length of purple silk trailing down his left sleeve—and he couldn’t even manage to ask _why_ , before he was completely engulfed in a new, horrible form.

The Megido that was once Akamichi Ren rose to his feet, his eyes on Kento, awaiting his orders.

“Kill them for me, would you?” Kento said, his voice low and seductive. “Then you can stay with me forever. Wouldn’t you like that, my little love?”

The others had managed to struggle to their feet, swords held at the ready, although they loathed the thought of fighting one of their own. But they’d freed other humans that had been turned into Megido…surely they could do the same for Ren!

“We’ll take care of Ren,” Ogami said to Touma. 

Touma nodded, and as Ren launched himself at the swordsmen, he darted past him, his eyes focused on Kento.

This wasn’t how he’d envisioned things happening. When the darkness had consumed Kento, Touma had thought that was it, that they— _he_ —had failed. But then Kento had appeared to him from within Kurayami, when Kamijou Daichi had tried to treat Touma to the same fate. Touma hadn’t dared hope that this meant that Kento was still alive.

Rekka swung through the air, and unsurprisingly was blocked by Kurayami.

“Why?” Touma demanded from between clenched teeth, pressing harder, but Kento held him back with what looked like no effort at all.

Kento was infuriatingly silent, darkness beginning to seep from Kurayami’s blade, even as Kento’s eyes flashed red. The tendrils began to wrap around Rekka’s blade, around Touma’s arm, and he hissed as the icy cold feeling began to sink into his body.

“He tried so hard to endure…it was infuriating,” Kento said. “The only thing in his mind was you. Counting on that foolish notion that love would conquer all.”

A gravelly laugh left Kento’s lips as Touma’s eyes widened, his arms beginning to shake with the effort of holding Kurayami at bay as the darkness began to wrap around him.

“Oh? Were you unaware of his feelings?” Kento asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

“You’re not Kento…who are you?” Touma demanded.

Kento’s eyes flashed a brighter red, and the darkness grew even thicker around them both, even as Kento ran the fingers of his free hand along Kurayami’s blade. “We are one and the same. Perhaps he still lives within me, but he is so deeply buried, he will never again see the sun.”

Touma’s eyes went wide, and that was all the distraction that Kento needed.

The darkness fell on Touma like a living blanket, and Rekka fell from his suddenly numb fingers, a startled cry wrested from his lips. Or perhaps it was one of the others who had cried out, upon seeing their comrade engulfed in darkness, so similar to what had happened to Kento.

The darkness became so thick, that Touma was all but obscured from view, and then he was gone, his cries abruptly cut off.

Kento lowered Kurayami, holding out his free hand. The darkness moved to hover over it, and Kento lifted his hand lifted to his mouth, the darkness sliding past his lips, vanishing from sight.

Kento’s eyes slid closed, a soft sigh of pleasure leaving his lips, even as the swordsmen all shouted Touma’s name in alarm.

Kento’s eyes opened, a finger running over his lips, before they curved up into a satisfied smile upon seeing the others staring at him in a mixture of horror and rage. “Kamiyama Touma is mine now. You’d do well to forget that he and Fukamiya Kento even existed.”

He snapped his fingers, and the Megido that was once Ren bounded over to him, and with a sudden flare of darkness, they both vanished.

Rintaro fell to his knees in shock, all of them staring at the space Kento had occupied just moments before.

What would they do now?

In what had felt like only seconds, everything had spiraled beyond their control.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole idea of Kento in black robes and possibly being evil has been in my mind all week, because of an MV I watched where the singer had the look going on (if you're curious, it's Sakiyama Tsubasa's "Rasen", and yes, I was thrilled to use the song title as the fic title, it worked perfectly).
> 
> I have a second idea for black robes Kento that I might wind up writing as well, so if you see a second Rasen fic show up sometime soon, that's why. :3


End file.
